kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fruity Forest
|world = World of Peace - Dream Land |jap_name = フルーティフォレスト (Furūti Foresuto) |jap_meaning = Fruity Forest フルーティ = Fruity, フォレスト = Forest |theme = Grassland, forest |common enemies = Broom Hatter, Burning Leo, Gim, Nruff, Parasol Waddle Dee, Poppy Bros Jr., Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Wester |boss = Whispy Woods}} Fruity Forest is the fourth stage in World of Peace - Dream Land in Kirby Star Allies, and the fourth stage overall. The first part of the stage is set in a similar area to Honey Hill, and the second part of the stage is set in a forest, where Whispy Woods is fought. Stage Overview The level begins on a flat plain, with a Wester and a ladder nearby. Climbing up the ladder, the player will find three Waddle Dee riding three Nruffs, and beyond them, a stack of wooden boxes; below these boxes, the player will find an invincibility candy. Now invincible, the player can rush up the nearby stairs, running through Nruffs, Waddle Dees, and a Poppy Bros. Jr. There will eventually be a series of platforms the player can drop through to access a treasure chest, in which the Rare Picture Piece of the level is located. Climbing back up and passing a Burning Leo, the player will find the door to the next room. The next room is vertically-oriented; as a result, the player must either climb up the many ladders, or hover to the top. Either way, they must avoid the falling Waddle Dees and Parasol Waddle Dees as they ascend. Behind the three large Star Blocks in this room, the player will either find a regular Picture Piece or an Energy Drink. The door to the next room is located in the top-right corner of the area. The final room prepares the player for the upcoming boss fight, containing only a Reset Platform, a Parasol Waddle Dee, a Burning Leo, and a Gim. After the player defeats Whispy Woods, they complete the stage. HAL Room If the player gets close to Whispy Woods without starting the fight, then goes back to the beginning of the room. A door will be present, allowing the player to travel back through the first two rooms of the stage. At the very beginning of the stage, located on top of a tree, there is a door leading to the HAL room. Located there are Copy Essences for Cook, Suplex, Cleaning, and Yo-Yo; Star Blocks that spell out HAL, with a Broom Hatter on the L; and the Friend Star, which can then be used in the fight with Whispy Woods. Copy Abilities Rare Picture Piece Trivia * The music that plays in the first half of the stage is the same as the music played in the game's first stage, Green Gardens. * The music that plays in the HAL Room is the title theme of Dedede's Drum Dash. Gallery KSA Fruity Forest1.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Fruity Forest2.png|An invincibility candy is located under a pile of wooden boxes. KSA Fruity Forest3.png|Kirby, being invincible, plows through Nruffs. KSA Fruity Forest4.png|Kirby collects the Rare Picture Piece of the stage. KSA Fruity Forest5.png|Kirby hovers up a tall room, passing a large Star Block. KSA Fruity Forest6.png|A Parasol Waddle Dee, Burning Leo, and Gim are located before the boss battle. KSA Fruity Forest HAL Room Door.png|The door at the beginning of the stage that leads to the HAL Room. KSA Fruity Forest HAL Room.png|The HAL Room. KSA Fruity Forest Friend Platform.png|Kirby, Chef Kawasaki, Gim, and Broom Hatter on the Friend Platform in the HAL Room. FruityForest.jpg|Kirby encounters Whispy Woods. KSA Whispy Woods Friend Star.png|Fire Kirby fighting Whispy Woods on a Friend Star. Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Grass Category:Forest Category:Levels